Locket
by Jadetatum
Summary: NaruHina, a sequel to Eyes. It's Christmas time. A time of giving, receiving, and of love.


Locket

A NaruHina fanfiction…sequel to Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: heh, I'm very unimaginative with names…I originally thought to name it Eyes's sequel…but anyways, I've been asked for a sequel and I would have written one if I wasn't brain dead! I really can't think of anything right now not even a different story, I mean, I think I've gotten a good story, then I reread it and it ends up being bad or uncontinueable (is that a word?) or OOC. But here it is, Locket:

It was Christmas time. People were busy and pushing others so they could get where they needed to be. Hinata silently observed all of the commotion up in her room. She looked around her room and her gaze fell upon the note.

-Flash Back-

_Sneaking in the halls so as to not wake her father, Hinata went to the door. Looking down she saw the flowers and a note. After reading the note, she just stood there, as if stunned. Beginning to blush slightly she suddenly moved forward and quickly looked around to see if anyone was around. Seeing no one she hugged the note to her chest and whispered quietly "I love you……Naruto…"_

_She twirled around and silently dashed off to her room, not seeing Naruto come out of the bushes where he hid and stare at her as a revelation came over him. _

"_She likes ME?!?!" he thought…"no way…I must have been imagining it…right?" he mused. Hinata gone, he went up and closed the door for her, and then ran to his own home, pondering the whole time: Sakura or Hinata? Which one do I like, and do they like me back?_

_Hinata, reaching her room without waking anyone (and oblivious to Naruto having seen her) found the flowers that she had gotten as something to brighten up her room, removed them from their vase and replaced them with the slightly damaged ones that Naruto had given her. She then put the note just under the vase so that you could not see the words on it. Then she went off to get something to put the other flowers in._

-End flash back-

Ever since then Naruto had been strangely nice to her, asking if she wanted to train with him, or helping her feel better when she was sad or unhappy. No flowers, no notes, just gestures of kindness. She sometimes did the same for him at her home. She was well aware that her father did not like Naruto, and would stick up for him with an odd bit of courage that she seemed to get when Hiashi insulted Naruto. No real romance though. Sakura had attempted to set them up several times and she truly felt as though it would happen at least once more because it was so close to Christmas.

Then Hinata saw Naruto heading towards her house. Before he could reach the door, she bolted out as to avoid a confrontation with her father.

"Hey Hinata!" yelled Naruto seeing her run out of the mansion. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me…I still need to Sakura a present, and I thought you might know of something?"

She nodded finding a nice sum of money in her pocket and they went off to find something that Sakura would like.

"Jewelry…pink or maybe green" Hinata said as they passed several stores dismissing them as having nothing of interest.

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her with a slightly confused expression.

"Something for Sakura…"Hinata said, her voice trailing off as her mind just reminded her that she was shopping with Naruto, and a small blush crept up her face.

Walking into the small jewelry store, Naruto went off on a mission to find something that was in his budget to get Sakura, it turned out that the "mission" seemed to be rank-S.

Hinata walked aimlessly looking at all the jewelry. Then her eyes fell upon an oval shaped silver locket at the top was a small diamond. On the other side, an amethyst in the place where the diamond was. She glanced at the price tag, and frowned. It was not the most expensive thing but it was anything but cheap.

"That's pretty." Naruto spoke up, holding a bag in his hand, inside a simple silver chain with a pink stone hanging in the middle.

Blushing she nodded shakily.

"You hungry, I am, come on Hinata, Ichikaru's is waiting!" He said running off.

Hinata followed him, having nothing else to do.

At Ichikaru's Naruto ate bowl after bowl after bowl after…Hinata lost count after about eleven. Looking at the one bowl that sat in front of her, it seemed like a barrier. She slowly went on to eating it.

"Are you anorexic?" Naruto questioned as he looked from his enormous pile of bowls and Hinata's not even finished one bowl.

"No, you just have a gigantic stomach; can you even pay for that?" Sakura said walking in. "A normal person only eats about two bowls at most, you do realize that right?" Sakura stated sitting next to him. "Anyways, you two are invited to my house tomorrow for gift giving." she said.

"Cool!" Naruto replied, "I'm definitely coming" he said enthusiastically.

Hinata nodded knowing that she was prolly getting set up.

"Ok then, that's all." Sakura said, getting up and leaving.

Arriving home, Hinata made sure her present to Naruto was finished, and she wrapped it hoping that he liked it. Then came Sakura's present. She had gotten Sakura some simple earrings and some money to compensate for what she had made for Naruto.

-Afternoon the next day at Sakura's house-

Hinata arrived to find that Naruto was already there, and was beginning to get impatient. He wanted his presents.

"Hinata!!!" he screamed as she opened the door.

"There you are!" Sakura said happy that she could go on with her plan. "Alright, now who wants to start?"

"Me!" Naruto yelled.

"Ok then, give some one their present, and then they will give you their present." Sakura told him. "And it might be nice to not yell at the top of your lungs"

He quickly gave Sakura a small wrapped box, and she gave him a bag. Sakura opened to box a found the necklace and smiled.

"Thank, you." She said putting it on.

Naruto poured the consense of the bag out onto the floor. It was a pile of store bought ramen. His eyes lit up and smiled and clapped.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" he yelled as he ran to make some.

Coming back, slurping his ramen Naruto watched a Hinata and Sakura exchanged presents.

"Ohhh…"was Sakura's reply when she saw her new earrings, pocketing the money that was also in the gift.

Hinata neatly unwrapped the present she was given. She found that it was a journal with a leather cover.

"Thank you" Hinata said a slight smile on her face.

Sakura activated the hidden cameras she a placed around the room as she pretended to look at herself in the mirror.

Hinata placed her gift in front of Naruto. He poked it wondering what it was. "hmmm" Naruto mumbled as he attempted to figure out what the gift might be.

Hinata slowly and neatly began to open her present as Sakura sat back down, who seemed to be hiding something. Instead of letting Hinata finish unwrapping the present, Naruto hastily tore off the wrapping of his gift. Befeore him was a bowl. The outside was painted with colors of orange, red, and black in different patterns, some simple and some intricate. Inside the bowl were packets.

"H-home made r-ramen m-mixes…"Hinata said just as Naruto was about to rip one open to see what was inside.

On the bottom of the bowl were some ramen recipes.

"Wow Hinata…did…did you make this your self?" Naruto asked staring in awe at his gift.

Now very red Hinata nodded.

"Open your gift!" Naruto yelled.

She finished unwrapping the box to find inside the silver locket.

"B-but…I…h-how?..." Hinata scrambled around for words.

"Open it" Naruto spoke.

She did and inside was a picture of the two of them standing together, Naruto being silly and making a face while Hinata was slightly red, but smiling. On the other side was a note, written small so that it would fit:

_I think I might like you._

She was now a very red color, smiling and Naruto seemed just the slightest bit pink and he was smiling as well.

Sakura the stood up, kicked Naruto into Hinata and brought something out from behind her back.

"What was that all about?!?" Naruto complained very annoyed. He hadn't done anything wrong that he could think of.

He helped Hinata up and noticed that Sakura was holding something above his head. Hinata seemed to notice this too and they look to see Sakura beaming with joy while holding mistletoe above Naruto's head. Hinata went even more red (if possible) and fell back fainting. Naruto caught her and stood for a moment confused. Being the dense Naruto he is it took him a minute to realize why Sakura was happy and Hinata had fainted.

"Oh!" he said finally getting that he was supposed to kiss Hinata.

Hinata woke to find herself being held up by Naruto, and having him quickly kiss her on the cheek. She immediately went bright red and fainted again. Sakura, feeling as though her job was done, left to watch Naruto attempt to wake Hinata over her secerete cameras.

-End-

Well now…that wasn't to bad was it? Hmm…bit long though… well Review please

-Darkness


End file.
